Samples
SamplesToxic 1 → Help → Page 6: Get to the end transporter to finish a level... collect '''samples' for extra points!'' (called power cellsToxic 2 → Options → Clear power cells (WARNING: This will clear all power cells you have collected in the game so far) in Toxic 2) are pickup items in the Toxic series, and prior to Toxic II the only pickup item in the game (bomb ammo not counted). They also appear in Super Stock Take as a ware to collect and in Bump Battle Royale as an interactive object. Appearance They appear as a circle with a smaller circle on top, that circle having a bump on the top. This is repeated on the bottom, only upside down. Between the top and bottom part is a transparent cylinder with green liquid inside. Game information Toxic series Samples are found in every level of Toxic I and II. Samples are placed in mid air, and usually in a line. Sometimes two or more samples are placed near each other. They are sometimes placed in hard to reach areas or in areas that would involve the player making a dangerous move that could potentially kill or harm them. In Toxic II, samples can be found in hidden areas of levels. Samples, along with enemies are the only source of points. Collecting a sample grants the player points, their value varying in each game. In Toxic I they grant twenty-five points, while in Toxic II their point value was significantly increased, granting one thousand points per sample. Also in Toxic II, the player can see how many samples are in each level and how many the player has collected. If no level is hovered over, the game will show how many of the samples in the game the player has collected, out of the number of canisters that can be found in the game. In Toxic I it is not known how many samples exist, while in Toxic II five hundred can be found, with an average (rounded) of sixteen samples per level in Toxic II. Super Stock Take A sample appears as a ware in the game Super Stock Take on levels seventeen and eighteen. Furthermore, it sometimes is seen on blocks, in pairs. In these instances, it looks similar to a battery. SampleToxic.png|In Super Stock Take File:BlockV27.png|Seen in a block Bump Battle Royale Samples appear in Bump Battle Royale under the name "Power containers", appearing as power-ups on every level of the game. Samples will appear on the stage in a random location, and when a player or CPU touches it, they become stronger. However, the player should careful as the more samples they have the faster their bumper car moves and the easier it is to lose control. Getting petrified in the Mirror Image and being hit by the shockwave in the Toxic arena causes the player to lose all of their collected samples' power. File:Bumpbattlesample.PNG|A sample in Bump Battle Royale Notes Category:Pick ups Category:Toxic series Category:Super Stock Take Category:Recurring pick ups Category:Bump Battle Royale